Kekasih Impianku
by Azakayana Yume
Summary: Sakura merasa tertekan dengan selingkuhnya sasuke dan lahirnya adik tiri dari ayah yang dibencinya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sasori jadi baik padanya setelah kabar selingkuhnya sasuke. Dia juga merasa sangat nyaman bila di dekat sasori, beda hal kalau dengan sasuke. Dan Sakura selalu beharap Sasuke bisa seperti Sasori atau, Sasori sajakah yang harus menggantikan posisi sasuke, sekarang? RnR


Hanya chap 1 bukan punya aku, tapi punyanya **ippal**. Tapi judul asli fic ini adalah "Kekasih Impianku" bukan "Kekasih Bayang-bayang"

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kekasih Bayang-bayang (c) Ippal **(just chap 1)

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

_Happy Reading All..._

_Chapter 1_

Sakura buru-buru membereskan buku-buku di mejanya. Sizune-_sensei _langsung ke luar kelas begitu doa selesai dibacakan. Lee membersihkan _white board. _Sementara anak-anak yang lain membenahi meja masing-masing sambil bercanda. Sakura nyaris mencapai gerbang sekolah ketika sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkah dengan cepat. Berharap gangguan segera selesai. Sasori mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Sakura.

"Kamu lupa hari ini ada rapat OSIS? Main kabur saja," kata Sasori ringan. Sakura maklum bila Sasori bertanya, dia kan seketaris OSIS. Dan dia juga yang membuat undangan.

"Aku harus buru-buru pulang. Tadi sudah pesan Gaara buat wakilin ekskul mading. Dia mau kok," ujar Sakura tersenyum. Mudah-mudahan Sasori tidak bertanya lagi.

"Oh ya, sudah. Tapi belakangan ini kamu kok jarang ikut rapat OSIS. Malah, rapat mading pun kamu suka enggak ikut juga," ucap Sasori lagi. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa heran, Sasori sampai tahu dia berapa kali tidak ikut rapat mading. Benar kan Sasori jadi cerewet?

"_Sorry, _belakangan aku agak keteteran bagi waktu. Sudah ya, aku harus pergi," kata Sakura. Gadis itu langsung membalikan tubuh. Tidak memedulikan Sasori yang memandang punggungnya sampai hilang di balik gerbang.

**oOo**

Belakangan aku agak susah bagi waktu, gumam Sakura dalam hati. Sambil berkali-kali melongok ke ujung jalan yang padat. Berharap angkutannya segera muncul. Berkali-kali Sakura menghela napas gundah. Kalau tidak malu, sebenarnya dia ingin menangis saja. Sebab, dia terpaksa harus bisa memendam perasaannya sendiri. Setiap kali rapat OSIS, dipastikan Sasuke selalu hadir.

Belakangan Sakura memang enggan bertemu Sasuke. Cowok itu ketua ekskul teater sekaligus ketua OSIS. Padahal kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Sakura ingin sering-sering bertemu cowok itu. Tapi buat apa, bila Sasuke malah melarangnya?

_**Flash Back**_

"Sebaiknya hubungan kita enggak perlu terlalu diperlihatkan. Apalagi di sekolah," kata Sasuke suatu hari. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku terlalu sibuk di sekolah belakangan ini. Kamu juga sibuk di mading kan?"

Sakura menghela napas hendak membantah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke keburu bicara, "Sakura, ini enggak perlu diperdebatkan. Kita kan bisa ketemuan di rumah atau bikin janji di mana, gitu."

Sakura menghela napas sesak. Memang tidak perlu diperdebatkan. Dia memang tidak ingin pertemuan mereka kali ini jadi ajang bertengkar. Mereka kan sangat jarang bisa bertemu seperti ini. Sakura meneguk cangkir frappuccino. Rasa pisang pada kopi mampu membuat hatinya sedikit nyaman. Sasuke buru-buru menghabiskan _cake chocolate-_nya dan menyeruput isi cangkirnya.

"Yuk, aku antar kamu pulang. Kebetulan aku mau ke rental film sekarang," ujar Sasuke seraya bangkit. Gerakannya yang cepat meninggalkan jejak pada sofa kafe yang empuk. Sakura bangkit dengan enggan. Padahal dia sengaja memaksa Sasuke pulang sekolah ke kafe itu untuk bicara. Tapi dia belum bicara sama sekali. Malah Sasuke membuat peraturan baru untuk hubungan mereka.

Padahal Sakura ingin menyampaikan pada Sasuke, bahwa _kaa-san _telah melahirkan bayi perempuan. Dari _tou-san _tiri yang dibencinya. Dan betapa dia pun benci bayi itu. Sakura tidak berani membayangkan reaksi teman-temannya begitu tahu dia memiliki adik bayi ketika kelas dua SMA.

_**End Off Flash Back**_

**oOo**

Sakura sedang melintas di jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Biasanya pemukiman sederhana dan padat ini sepi ketika siang. Kebanyakan para penghuninya karyawan rendah atau pedagang di pusat grosir Konoha. Ada juga yang menjadikan rumahnya tempat kos. Sebenarnya Sakura enggan tiba di rumah sesiang ini. Padahal dia membayangkan mengikuti rapat OSIS, kalaupun tidak dia bisa seharian di kantor mading, menyeleksi naskah yang masuk atau menulis artikel-artikel untuk beberapa edisi ke depan.

Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Beberapa meter lagi, pagar rumahnya sudah kelihatan. Tiba-tiba _handphone -_nya berbunyi. Di layar nama Sasuke berkedap-kedip.

"Halo..."

"Sakura, kamu kenapa enggak ikut rapat? Ini kan menyangkut laporan rutin semua ekskul. Kamu gimana, sih?" suara Sasuke mendadak menjadi orang asing bagi Sakura. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak tersinggung. Ini menyangkut sekolah bukan? Mereka tidak sedang berpacaran.

"Aku enggak bisa, harus buru-buru pulang. Kan sudah aku wakilkan ke Gaara. Dia bisa diandalkan," balas Sakura lemah. Kenapa Sasuke lebih peduli urusan sekolah dibanding masalah yang tengah dihadapinya? Setidaknya dia hanya butuh teman curhat. Sasuke kan kekasihnya?

"Ya, sudah, lain kali, kamu yang harus hadir, kamu kan ketua ekskul madingnya," ucap Sasuke pendek.

Sakura memasukkan _handphone-_nya ke dalam tas. Melangkah gontai ke arah rumahnya. Di halamannya yang sempit, tampak papa tirinya tengah mengatur berkodi-kodi pakaian ke dalam mobil boks kecil. Beberapa orang pegawainya tampak mondar-mandir mengangkut pakaian-pakaian itu.

Sakura diam saja ketika melintasi kesibukan itu. Tidak perlu basa-basi. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya. Kelihatannya, _tou-san _tirinya juga sudah tidak begitu peduli. Di dalam rumah, terdengar lengkingan bayi. Kemudian celetohan _kaa-san _yang sibuk mendiamkannya. Sementara di dapur yang mungil terdengar desisan minyak panas.

"Sakura, tolong bujuk adikmu ini. Mama sebentar lagi selesai masaknya," seru Rin tanpa menoleh dari boks bayi. Lantas tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur lagi. Tak peduli Sakura keberatan atau tidak. Sakura melongok ke dalam boks. Bayi itu menggeliat-geliat resah dengan dengan suara melengking. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengacuhkan saja. Tapi kupingnya terganggu. Dengan kasar dia mengendong bayi itu.

Oke, kamu memang cantik dan menggemaskan. Tapi aku benci _tou-san _kamu. Jadi, aku benci kamu juga. Sebab, gara-gara kamu, aku akan jadi bahan ejekan teman-temanku, gusar Sakura pada bayi itu.

Bayi itu langsung diam dalam gendongan Sakura. Entah dia mengerti omongan Sakura atau tidak. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sakura tambah kesal padanya. Sebab, setiap kali digendong Sakura, bayi itu malah diam dan tenang. Seakan-akan dia nyaman bersama Sakura. Tentu membuat _kaa-san _mereka tambah percaya padanya, kalau Sakura cocok mengasuh bayi itu. Huh!

Dan seperti hari-hari kemarin semenjak kehadiran bayi itu, rutinitas Sakura adalah mengasuhnya. Karana _kaa-san _membantu _tou-san _mereka di toko pakaiannya.

**oOo**

Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju kantor mading yang mungil. Dari kejauhan tampak mencolok papan besar dengan aneka karton dan kertas warna-warna. Menurut Sakura, tempatnya yang di sebelah kantin, sangat strategis. Sebab selalu saja banyak anak-anak yang mengerubungi mading.

Dari luar, kelihatannya kantor mading sepi. Sakura masuk dengan tak bersuara seperti biasanya. Menyalakan komputer, tapi malah dia asyik membaca naskah-naskah yang masuk. Baik dari tim redaksi sendiri atau kiriman teman-temannya. Dari balik jendela kaca yang sengaja dicat warna-warna terlihat siluet anak-anak yang mondar-mandir di koridor.

"Kamu di marahi Sasuke? Enggak biasanya dia marah-marah," ucap sebuah suara dari jendela. Suara Ino. Sakura tertegun mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut.

"Dia bilang laporan yang aku sampaikan enggak jelas, terus program tiga bulanan juga enggak ada yang jalan," keluh cowok. Pasti Gaara. Sakura terhenyak dengan perasaan tidak nyaman.

"Aku kan hanya menggantikan Sakura. Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke enggak peduli," keluh Gaara.

"Mungkin dia enggak akan marah-marah bila yang rapat kemarin itu Sakura," bela sebuah suara lagi. Suara Naruto. Mereka teman-teman redaksi mading. Siluet mereka masih terlihat dari jendela. Sepetinya mereka belum berniat masuk kantor mading. Mereka masih memegang makanan dan minuman masing-masing dan ingin menghabiskannya di luar.

"Belum tentu juga. Kelihatannya Sakura dan Sasuke sudah enggak ada hubungan lagi, deh," bantah Ino.

"Mereka juga jarang ngomong di sekolah, main diam-diaman gitu. Tapi malah Sasuke lebih sering jalan dan ngobrol sama Hinata," timpal Naruto. Hinata yang ketua ekskul radio dan model sebuah majalah remaja, Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan gundah. Kertas naskah yang dipegangnya bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke juga pernah bilang kalau dia sudah enggak ada hubungan lagi sama Sakura," ucap Gaara.

"Oh, pantas saja mereka jarang berduaan atau ngobrol-ngobrol. Heran juga, mereka kayak enggak pernah pacaran, tahu-tahu bubar."

Dan air mata Sakura membasahi kertas naskah di tangannya.

**oOo**

Sasuke sedang memerhatikan anak-anak yang latihan teater di aula besar. Beberapa teman-temannya mengelilingi, dan sosok Hinata ada di situ. Sakura melangkah yakin ke arah kelompok itu. Dia tidak pernah seyakin ini bila terpaksa harus berbicara dengan Sasuke di sekolah, di hadapan teman-temannya.

Namun Sasuke keburu melihat bayangan Sakura di pintu aula. Dengan sentakan kaget dia menghampiri Sakura. Parasnya terlihar marah. Teman-teman lain termasuk juga Hinata mengamati mereka.

"Sakura... kan aku sudah bilang..."

"Ya, aku enggak akan ganggu hidup kamu lagi! Kalau kamu merasa terkekang dengan hubunga kita yang enggak jelas ini, kita bisa akhirin hubungan ini. Aku cuma mau bilang itu!" Sakura menghambur ke luar aula dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dibaca. Antara sedih, panas, kesal, bercampur aduk. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh Sasuke

**oOo**

bayi dalam gendongan Sakura mulai gelisah. Terik matahari membuat dia kegerahan. Mungkin dia mulai haus, sebab memang waktunya dia menyusu. Namun bus yang ditunggu belum juga muncul. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan bayi itu lembut. Rengekan terdengar manja. Matanya yang cemerlang memandang Sakura polos.

Sebuah Vios merah metalik berhenti di depan Sakura. Cowok berambut merah itu tersenyum lebar.

"Sakura, mau kemana? Aku antar ya? Kasihan adik kamu," sapanya riang. Sakura berdiri beku dengan wajah kaku. Bayi kecil dalam gendongannya menggeliat-liat. Sasori, kamu orang pertama yang tahu rahasia besarku! Keluh Sakura resah.

"Ayo, Sakura, adik kamu kepanasan, tuh," ujar Sasori sembari membukakan pintu mobil. Tapi Sakura malah tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, takut Sasori tersinggung. Apalagi bayi itu adalah alasan yang tepat untuk memenuhi tawaran Sasori.

Terpaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Bayi itu mulai tenang, duduk dipangkuan Sakura. Sasori tampak senang dan sesekali menjawil pipinya yang ranum. Sementara Sakura duduk kaku dengan pikiran kacau. Satu sekolah akan tahu, di umur setua ini, dia masih memiliki adik bayi.

"Mau kemana nih, aku antarnya?" tanya Sasori melajukan mobil.

"Ke toko. Aku mau mengantarnya ke _kaa-san _buat disusui," balas Sakura dengan suara tersendat. Sambil melirik bayi dipangkuannya.

"Adik kamu cantik banget, ya, siapa namanya?" tanya Sasori. Pertanyaan standar sebenarnya, tapi bagi Sakura untuk menjawabnya seperti mengangkat gunung batu. Siapa nama bayi ini? Bahkan untuk menyebutkan nama bayi ini, dia sangat tidak suka.

Tapi sekarang Sasori malah menanyakannya. Haruskah Sasori tahu, bahwa sebenarnya dia membenci bayi cantik ini?

"Dia adik tiriku."

"Oh. Namanya siapa, dong?" tanya Sasori seraya menjawil pipi bayi itu. Sakura melirik heran pada Sasori. Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta dengan bayi ini. Lihat saja, dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Matsuri..."

Dan gunung batu itu akhirnya terangkat dari lidah Sakura. Dan dia mengatakannya dengan rasa nyaman di dada. Sebegitu bencikah dia pada bayi ini?

"Wow, indah banget. Kamu beruntung, ya punya adik. Aku malah sendirian, enggak enak."

"Tadinya aku juga sendiri. Tapi _kaa-san _menikah lagi, setelah _tou-san _meninggal," jawab Sakura.

"Akhirnya punya adik. Senang sekali, dong," balas Sasori. Sakura mengernyit.

"Kamu bayangkan, punya adik bayi di saar umur kamu setua ini?" bantah Sakura sebal. Bayi di pangkuannya bergerak-gerak dengan menggumam sendiri.

"Lho, apa salahnya? Toh, orang tuanya ada ini," kata Sasori tertawa. Sakura mendesah. Ternyata Sasori tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan bayi ini. Mungkin demikian juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku malu kalau anak-anak di sekolah mentertawakan aku," gumam Sakura akhirnya. Sasori mendelik kaget.

"Enggak bakalan. Aku akan belain kamu, apalagi au suka sama anak kecil," tandas Sasori bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu janji, yah?"

"Ya, asal aku diperbolehkan sering-sering main sama Matsuri." Sasori tersenyum misterius setelah berkata begitu.

"Setuju. Kalau perlu, kamu ikutan bantuin mengganti popoknya," balas Sakura mulai tenang. Matsuri tertawa-tawa sendiri. Seakan dia dapat merasakan pendar-pendar nyaman di hati Sakura.

Mobil Sasori berhenti di depan toko. Sakura turun dengan perasaan aneh. Sasori begitu baik dan lembut ternyata. Apalagi terhadap Matsuri. Sepertinya Matsuri pun menyukai cowok itu. Malah sebelum pergi, Sasori mencium pipi Matsuri gemas. Dan dia menolak untuk mampir, karena harus buru-buru pulang. Tapi dia berjanji akan sering-sering datang ke rumah Sakura.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sakura memasuki toko. Beberapa orang pelanggan dilayani para karyawan. Matsuri berteriak-teriak girang dalam gendongan Sakura. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu _kaa-san _dan menyusu, atau dia tertular perasaan senang Sakura?

**oOo**

Di posisi lain tepatnya di dalam mobil. Sasori merasa senang karena bisa sedekat tadi dengan Sakura. Selama ini, dia mencoba untuk seperti itu, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Mungkin karena Sasuke? Tapi Sasori dengar, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah putus? Apakah dia masih bisa berharap untuk mendapatkan Sakura? Cintanya selama ini?

'_Kami-sama, apakah aku masih bisa berharap?' _batin Sasori.

Dan di posisi yang lain dan waktu yang sama juga. Terdapat seseorang yang sedang memikirkan Sakura. Lebih tepatnya sih perkataan Sakura.

"_Ya, aku enggak akan ganggu hidup kamu lagi! Kalau kamu merasa terkekang dengan hubunga kita yang enggak jelas ini, kita bisa akhirin hubungan ini. Aku cuma mau bilang itu!"_

Padahal dia belum sempat berkata, tapi gadis itu malah langsung pergi. _'Ahh... dia membuat kepalaku pusing,'_ batin orang itu.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kita jadi kencan atau tidak sih? Dari tadi kau bengong terus." tiba-tiba di sebelahnya ada yang berbicara dengan kesal padanya.

"Ah... maaf, Hinata. Ayo, kita lanjutkan kencannya," balas Sasuke yang sudah bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk berjalan bersama, tetapi saat mereka berjalan pun, Sasuke sempat bengong juga. Dan itu membuat Hinata kesal.

'_Apa sih yang Sasuke pikirkan dari tadi? Membuat suasana kencan kali ini jelek aja, sih. Apa dia memikirkan Haruno? Ucapan Haruno yang tadi? Che, Sasuke masih menyukai Haruno? Kalau begitu untuk apa aku menjadi pacarnya?' _gusar Hinata dalam hatinya.

**oOo**

Jadi, Sasuke. Siapa yang kau pilih? Sakura atau Hinata?

Dan

Sakura. Siapa yang akan kau putuskan dan kau pilih? Sasori atau Sasuke?

**To be Continued**

**Aku tekankan**. Chap ini bukan punya aku. **Ini punya Ippal**. **Aku terinspirasi sama cerpen** _'Kekasih Bayang-Bayang',_ karena ngegantung sampai bagian si Sasori ngantar Sakura doank tuh. Aku mutusin buat bikin nih fic dan ngelanjutin deh.

Masalah Sasuke sama Hinata? Iya, disitu Sasukenya selingkuh. Entah alasannya juga apa -_-

Dan masalah SasoSaku? Aku lagi tergila-gila tuh sama pair itu. Jadi jangan heran chap depan mungkin–banyak–adegan SasoSaku ataupun SasuHina ^^ #ditimpukin

Tapi tenang, aku masih setia kok sama kamu Gaara *dihajar fans Gaara* eh, maksud aku. Masih setia sama GaaSaku Lovers maupun SasuSaku lovers ^^

Oke, sekian ucapan dari saya.

Boleh minta review, saran, kritik, concrit, dan flame? :D

Pasti akan kuterima dengan lapang dada (?) #plakk


End file.
